hybrid trouble
by Kindred01
Summary: Alexa looked at her doctor with wide yes as he told her she was pregnant (I dared to)
1. Chapter 1

Alexa looked at the doctor with wide eyes, she heard the words he spoke but they weren't sinking in. She then feared it was an alien parasite from Antarctica …I did pass out, one could have survived the bomb, but would it really wait 4 months to finely to burst out?…she thought as she looked at the doctor who was still talking the sliver haired doctor smiled at her his blue eyes twinkled at her as he talked about needing to an ultrasound "I..Is it…" She stopped and frowned …I can't asked 'is it human'… she thought as she pressed her hands to her small swell of her stomach "I…Is it healthy?" She decides to go with "Is the baby healthy." She asked, again.

"As far as we can tell, we can do the ultrasound now if you like." She nodded and then did the maths and frowned "Something wrong." The doctor asked, seeing the look on her face.

"No." She lied forcing a smile to cross her lip "It's… just a shock is all, after what happen." She said, the doctor nodded his head knowing what happen to her about 4/5 months ago.

Alexa drove home to a small house that she brought after she returned from Antarctica, it was just far enough out of town to be isolated and close enough for a 30 minute drive to said town. She rushed inside the house and dropped to the floor pressing herself to door as she pulled out the ultrasound photo of her baby. "Oh god." She whispered "I thought I dreamt that night." She said as she pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on her knees "I thought it was just a dream."

 _….Flash Back…._

 _The night she was talking about was a couple of nights after she was rescued from Bouvet Island, she was alone in her room sleeping mainly from a cocktail of painkillers and something to help her sleep. That was when she felt a burning hot hand on her bear thigh jerking her wake. She gasped seeing the Alien hunter sat on her bed she scooted up to the head board as the hunter looked at her tilting his head "Y…Your dead?" She whispered, the hunter shook his head as she bite her bottom lip and moved closer to him as he ran a finger down his chest showing his battle scar "Yeah I haven't got anything impressive as that." She couldn't warped her head around anything. …I must be dreaming…she thought._

 _He crackled at her making Alexa look at him with a frown "Are you laughing at me?" She asked as he reached out and touched the scar on her cheek, she forced herself not to flinch at the sting of the mark. Pulling his hand back he went to a small pouch on his belt and pulled it off before handing it to her. She picked it up and pulled open the string open and looked down at the items inside before she pulled it out and looked at it and it dawn on her what it was, it was from the Queen, she thinks it was teeth attached to a sliver change " For me?" She asked_

 _"Yours." He crackled out, she flinched at his voice so use to the clicking and purring. Alexa blinked at him as he took the chain and then moved forward putting it around her neck. She felt flushed and wasn't sure if it was because of the gesture or the drugs messing with her brain …because he did die…She thought. Then there was a hand on her stomach and she blink as the way it caressed her_

 _"Oh." She whispered as the clawed hand moved under her tank top as the purring seem lower as he move closer to her "Oh…"_

 _…End of flash back_ …

….

2 months later….

She spent many restless nights fighting just to sleep when all she could think about was the Alien hybrid growing inside of her. She wondered what it looked will it be more human or would it look more like its father…God please look human… she thought. Her other thoughts that kept her wake was worrying one will it be a 'natural birth' that is when she gives up sleep and kicks the covers off in frustration and drag herself to her kitchen making herbal tea. She stopped at her full length mirror and looked at her baby bump, …what am I having twins…she thought …Oh holy shit I'm having twins…she thought and then shook her head as the doctor told her she was having one child…well it's daddy is big… she groaned as she pulled on her green dressing gown and then she looked down at her bump and rubbed it softly.

She turned away from her mirror and walked into wards the kitchen and picked up her kettle and shoved it under the tap and waited for it to fill. She sighed and closed her eyes rubbing them tiredly…check my emails then watch TV maybe fall asleep…she thought as she moved over to kettle's holder and set it down and flicked it on. She then got a cup down and pulled out an herbal tea bag and placed it in the cup.

She couldn't lie to herself she like the idea of a baby but she was scared, okay even if it was a normal pregnancy she would be scared but she just plan scared shitless. Baby was conceive in heat and need …strangely enough… she thought and then there was the father "Scar." She whispered as she picked up her hot cup and walked over to her lap top. She had to call him something 'Gurrr' and 'Purr' isn't a name. Sitting down she sipped her drink of cardamom and ginger as she wondered if Scar knew that she is pregnant …How could he, it's not something you can plan… she thought, but if they are keeping an eye on her then they will know by now…then where the hell is he?…she thought bitterly…did he plan this? Was it some warrior thing to impregnate me because I helped kill that drooling bitch… Oh god like I fucking know…she screams thought her thought.

She was flicking though some info on pregnancy, she learnt her lesson the hard away when she typed in 'Alien Pregnancy' …never again… She told herself. So it was just normal information on human pregnancy. Alexa like to read up on what she was letting herself in for. Her head resting in her hand while he read though the development of the fetus as it grows she notices that her camera's green light was on. She sat back in her chair sipping her herbal tea and frowned, moving her fingers over the mouse pad and moved her little arrow curser to her camera button and clicked it, the green light went off. She sighed feeling a little uneasy about it but she shook his head and went back to her reading the web page. After a few minutes of reading she saw the green light came back on "What the fuck…" She whispered as she slammed the lid down and sat there with wide and fearful eyes …Who would be watching me?…Alexa thought …Weyland Industries…her mind told her as she covered her mouth with her hand "They're spying on me?"

She stood up her hand on her bump the chair scrapped along the floor and then fell backwards knocking the light stand over smashing it. She turned around and looked down at the smashed light on the floor seeing something odd laying in the among the glass filament. She bend down and picked up something from the broken glass and looked at it…holy shit a microphone… She looked around the living/dining room "You fucking bustards!" She hissed. She turned and walked into the bathroom and dropped it into the toilet and flushed it.

She then goes to her bed room and started to get dressed before grabbed her overnight bag from her wardrobe and pulls it open, and started to throw things in to it. She moved back to wardrobe and pulled out her trophy and shoved it onto the bag before leaving the bed room and grabbing her coat and boots before snatching her car eyes and leaving the house. Alexa stood on her door step with her mobile and called up a cab company up. After telling them where to go she then snapped her phone in half and threw the broken bits every wherein her front garden. Before getting into her car and driving off.


	2. Chapter 2

"Have we found her?" The dark haired man asked, as he wondered around Aelxa's house he wasn't happy that she figured out that Weyland Industries have been spying on her. At first it was just to keep an eye on her after the whole mess on Bouvetøya Island, just to see if she was going along with the cover up story of the drilling equipment blowing up and killing everyone part from her. It was a weak cover story but as weak flimsy stories it's better than telling the love ones of the dead that they were killed by aliens. But they learnt of her pregnancy and grew suspicious of the father of said child.

"Sorry sir, she seems to know how to cover her tracks. She called a taxi with her mobile and then threw the mobile away. We are still tracing the taxi driver… it seem that the taxi company likes to have the drivers change shifts after so many hours to give them a brake." He said, Andrew Weyland turned from the lap tap that was still on the page of ' _Your little one is growing quickly in week 28-find out what's going on now that you're in your third trimester and learn all about caesarean deliveries and bed rest._ '

"And her car?" He asked, the blonde haired man looked down at his phone at the details he received back, as he pushed his glasses up his nose

"I…it seems she left her car at the Danny's Shot Hops car park, and brought a ticket and the plan let an hour ago." He said, Andrew hummed as he walked into her bed room

"She hasn't gone away where, she knows we were keeping an eye on her. She had books a taxi but yet took her own car, she left it at a friend airport… no she is still here in the city, look in all motels and hotels." He said, the blonde man nodded and started to make calls.

Meanwhile…

Alexa hid in a motel but she knew they would soon be looking for her there, she will be lucky if she had one night of pace. However she is clever and full of luck she got rid of her car and knew she could get another one if she need to, but she need to keep a low profiles. She had made a few phone calls on pay phones to make it look like she was checking into other hotels and motels before she went back to her motel room new the docks.

She pulled her coat around her tightly as she cross the parking lot to her room, she stood there and looked around the too see if anyone was watching her, but there was nothing but the changing colours of the sky. She hadn't slept all night and thought it would be nice just to curl up a sleep on the bed. Unlocking the door she walked in and stood frozen to the spot, she felt something was off the room as her hand rested on the door handle she wounded if she need to run. Then there was a ripple like water floating though and then the appeared a tall figure and Alexa gasped and closed the door behind her "Scar!" She cried out.

The large being stood looking at her tilting his head as she stood by the door, he walked towards her as she stood still her hand on her large bump as Scar made a clicking sound and then reached out and touched her stomach. "It's healthy." She said, He made a licking sound, he ten lifted his hands up to his mask and took it off with its trade mark hiss before placing the menacing mask on the chest of draws "Have you been watching me the whole time?" She asked with a bit of growl, as she watched the being lowered his face to nuzzle her neck still clicking and purring against her skin

"Mine." He growled in his distorted voice as he pushes her up against the door, Alexa gasped as she felt his mandible brush against her skin. He pushed her T-shirt up over the swollen skin and rubbed his bare hands over her flesh. The baby rolled and kicked its legs out at the father's touch and it made Alexa gasped at the rapid movements.

"Me or the baby?" She asked, she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the answer but she waited with a held breath as the being with tendril like hair marked her neck

"Mine." Was the word she got again, as she sighed closing her eyes taking the answer to be her and the baby.

"Yours." She whispered back to him, making him purr happily.

Once he was done marking her throat he move to her belly, Scar guided her to the bed and got her to lay down on her back. Alexa frowned as Scar climbed onto the bed and started mouthing at her stomach making her giggle. "Sorry." She said as she laid there, looking towards the window, it did tickle her and she let out a small giggle even now and then "I have to ask, did you plan this?" She asked "Was it some warrior thing?" She asked, he looked down at her titled his head to the side, she pushed herself up on her elbows and looked back at him "Hey you not the one who is going to push out hybrid child here. At lest you can do is tell me did you plan it or am I just really-really luck?" She frowned at herself for being sarcastic with an alien huntsman.

"Warriors… breed." He growled out softly.

"So you planed it." She sat up and looked down at her stomach seeing the shiny coating over her skin and little scratches that covered the area "What now? What is it you want?" She asked

"You."


	3. Chapter 3

He tilted his head to her, he took something of his arm making her look watched as he placed it on her bump. "What are you doing?" She asked as he used his nail and drew a circle around the devices. There as a flicker of light as it spread out in front of her making Alexa gasped as she saw the green image of her baby "Oh my god." She whispered, it was a clear image of her child curled up and then something else shocked the baby moved a d there was another baby "Twins? We're having twins!" She grinned as she wiped her eyes "How did the doctor miss that?" She wondered out loud. She looked up at Scar and saw him puffing out his chest and it made Alexa chuckled at the proud look he was giving off.

Alexa had fallen asleep, under the watchful eyes of her baby's father his purring and clicking lulling her to sleep. He had scent marked her not just by nuzzling her skin he had worked himself up and came over her stomach. He then rubbed it into her skin, she just laid there as he used his other hand to help her cum on his hands. So she was woken up by the knocking at her door she was shocked to find he was gone "Scar?" She mumbled as she sat up letting the blanket off of her shoulder …Where did that lizard face go now?…she thought. The knocking got louder and Alexa frowned as she stood up and pulled on her underwear and jogging bottoms.

She walked to the door and open it …oh bad idea…she thought as she came face to face with Weyland's new boss Andrew Weyland "Good morning Alexa or can I call you Lex?" He asked as she back up as he walked into the room with 5 other men.

"It's Miss Woods to you." She growled at him, Andrew chuckled as he looked at her up and down

"The rooms are cleared, no sign of the beast." A tall brick house looking man said, Alexa looked at them and realised they were looking for Scar. The dark haired man nodded and turned back to look at her and carried on learning of her.

"I am sorry we got off on the wrong foot Lex." He as he walked towards her

"You bugged my home." She snarled, as she warped her arms around her bump "You have been spying on me!" Alexa yelled at her.

"I am sorry for that…" He said …yeah sorry you found it… he thought "We were doing it for your own safety. I felt bad knowing that the Alien beast raped you." He said, Alexa blinked "We were just making sure he didn't come back for you." He said

"Do you really think I believe that bull shit? You're just interested in my baby!" She glared at him trying to think where her bag was with that trophies she might be about to kill him. She would love nothing more than to gut them…who where did that come from…she thought. She wasn't going to let him know about her twins she knew what he wanted and she was not going to give it to him however the more important question on her mind at the moment is where Scar gone.

"Lex you are the first Person I have met that is carrying a hybrid and alien and human mix. It is growing inside of you, if you come with me you will be take care of you and your child." He said, as he ran pressed his hand to her baby bump, she looked down at the hand on her bump and left her lips cruel into a snarl

"Get your hand me." She said, with a growl as she grabbed his hand and with a quick flick she broke it.

"AHHH!" Andrew yelled as he back away from her holding his broken wrist and looked at the woman with wide eyes. One of the 5 men that Andrew brought with him move towards her grabbing her arm "drag her back to her car!" He snarled, Alexa grabbed his arm and flung him into the wardrobe.

An invisible force drove three blades into one of the suits lifting him up into the air as the man spat out blood all over Alexa. She turned to grab her overnight bag and pulled out her trophy and open it out and used it to on the other. Andrew stumbled out of the room watching as his men were slaughtered their screams were echoed around the parking lot as blood trickled out the door. That is when he see the beast his camouflage drop and he stood there with his blades dripping with blood as he walks up to Andrew.

He runs to his car tripping over himself as he jumps in before Scar can do anything to him, however the alien threw a spear at the car sending it through the car missing the driver by inches as it send the car into a building. Scar growled and shook his head and turned around to see Alexa walk out of the motel room breathing deeply her hands still warped around the weapon as she looked at Scar. "I…I think we need to leave."


	4. Chapter 4

She blacked out, that must be the reason because she didn't know how they got to the wooded area or where the wooded area was. The cold air prickled her feverish skin as she sat on the ground Scar sanding nearby watching the area. She looked down at her hands seeing the blood covering them embed under her finger nails and covered her clothes. "Scar." She calls out to him, he turns to her and made a cooing noise "Why did I kill them?" She asked, as he walked over to her an knelt down and pressed a hand to her bump

"Mother protects her young." He said, she blinked at him it was the most she heard him say and then it got her thinking about her babies …maybe it was the babies…she thought.

Scar nuzzled her skin as he warped his arms around her pulling her close she closed her eyes and leaned back in his shoulder "Where are we going?" She asked him

"Home." She didn't need to be a rocket scientist to know that Scar meant his home, she could hardly go back to hers with that man looking for her. She sighed and rubbed her stomach as she felt the twinge of pain ripple through her she thought nothing of it and then stood up on shaky legs and looked at her partner.

"When are we leaving?" She asked, Scar stood up and tilted his head and watched her wince as she held her stomach the pain came back again and she found it harder to stand up "Oh god no." She whispered as she looked up at him "T…Tell me they come 3 months early that this is normal!" she dropped to her knees as she felt her waters broke as she felt it trickle down her legs. He stood there purring as he looked around the area before move close to her and scooped her up before making a dash though the woods.

All her years on the ice training with her father has not prepared her for this, there was a crash and she opens her eyes to see Scar has broken into a hunter cabin. He places her on the bed in the corner of the room and then turned to a fire place and in a blink of an eyes it was alive with fire. His face mark was taken off once again and moved to her side as she dropped her trousers off and then just sat there breathing deeply "Are they okay?" She asked, he took the some device off his wrist as he didn't earlier and placed it on her stomach and they both watched the display appear to two the two baby's

"Healthy." He purred "Ready." She looked up at him with wide eyes, Alexa let out a sigh and rested her head on the pillow

"Okay…okay I can do this." She breathed, she turned to her partner who started to move around the cabin, looking for things Alexa didn't know what he was looking for as it didn't look like the cabin has been used in months.

By the time the sun started to rise Alexa was now laying on her back breathing heavily as she held on to two small infants in her arms. She had her eyes closed her body was exhausted but it was worth it as he open her eyes and looked down at the two little being curled up on her chest. She heard the clicking and a low rumbled making her look up to see a very proud Alien stood over her. Her hair stuck to her head from sweating as her skin glisten in the fire light of the room her muscle ached and protests every time she moved. But Alexa beamed as she looked down at the two small infants, looked human enough with their peachy skin but they had a dark green scally patch running the length of their back and down the back of their legs. She smiled down at them as they slept she wanted to sleep herself.

Scar sat on the bed held out a bowl Alexa tilted her head as she watched him cut his hand and watched his bright Luminous blood trickle into a bowl, the dark haired woman frowned at him as he held out his hand to her. But she trusted him and placed her hand in his and watched as he cut her hand, it was a small cut and it bleed weakly into the bowl mixing in with Scar's blood. He then brought her hand up to his mouth and he licked the blood of her hand making Alexa giggle at the feeling.

Once he was done cleaning the wound he then looked at the bowl he dipped his finger in and started to mix it up. Before lifting the bloody finger and drawing a line down Alexa face "Lex." He purred, she smiled at him and watched him hold the bowl to her, she dipped her finger in and then watched as he showered her that she was meant to do. So instead of a line down his face it was across his forehead.

"Scar." She whispered to him. It was then the babies turn, he drew a line down the centre of their faces while Alexa drew a line of blood cross their forehead. They didn't have any names for their children yet. Scar lowered his head to her neck and purred happily making her smile as their babies started to make little noises in response to their father.


	5. Chapter 5

Week later…

Alexa named her children, Atlas and Remus she smiled and chuckled when Scar said 'Atlas' she beamed down at her children and watched them sleep. Scar rumbled behind her making her turn to look at him. He stood over her looking down she tilted her head as his hands rubber her skin they have bene on the ship for a week now and while it is awkward with the other warriors watching her and making some sort of comment about she just growled back at them.

She was marked so she got some respect but because she is human and small they think they could frightening her with click and growls even the odd standing up in her personal bubble. But Scar and the clan leader seems pleased when she caught a large Yautja off guard as he was making fun her and her children. Alexa got the idea of what he was saying so she turned to Scar and the Clan leader she wasn't really asking permission per say, she just wanted to know if they would back her up. Scar with a soft purr while the Clan leader waved his hand at her "That is all I need." She said, as she grabbed one of this yellowish Yautja dreadlocks and yanked his head backwards making him yellow face snarl. Alexa took his spear and used it to trip him up onto his back before pressing the spear tip into his neck. Scar let out a rumble of laugher as she growled at the one on the floor "Don't fuck with me!" She snarled, knowing that they could understand her.

Atlas and Remus made a noise like little growls she picked up her children from the carrier she brought her with and then before walking over the yellow face Yautja taking the spear with her. By then everyone on the ship knew not to mess with her she isn't scared of them nor does she care for the attitude towards her. Slipping into her and Scar's chamber she placed her boys on the bed and looked at them they seem fussy and she wondered if it was because of what just happen. "Shhh it's okay." She whispered "it's feeding time anyway." She said softly, as she sat on the bed taking off her tank top.

Scar walked into the room and stood there watching her as she hand Atlas and Remus suckled from her. He tilted his eyes as she watched her, she found it funny as he watched her. He walked over to the bed as he made noise as he watched his children he moved behind her and nuzzled her neck, as she sat there she felt something press into her back and she frowned "Really you want to do that now?" She asked looking over her shoulder him. He clicked her as he moved his hand over her shoulders "I'm feeding your children, you just have to wait your turn." She told him, as Scar growled a little. "Stop your pouting I didn't say no, just wait."

After she feed the twins she placed them in their cot and watched as they curled up a sleep, she ran her fingers down their faces and watched the purr "Yep they are going to daddy's boys." She said, Scar came up behind her and warped his arms around her pulling her back into his body and letting his large hand roam over her. She shivered at his heated touch

"Mine." He growled at her, making her laugh as his mouth tickled her shoulder "Lexxxxxx." He growled out again as he moved her to the bed, she was glad there was a screen between them and her babies. Her thoughts were broken as she let out a gasp as she looked down to see Scar was now lapping her nipples

"Oh god!" She groaned flinging her arms over her face and shuddered, she guessed that the females of his species didn't feed this way or if they do they won't let the older males try lapping at their nibbles. There was a noise and Scar made a noise that was mixed with a growl and groan as he sat up and moved to the door "Hey don't open the door yet!" She yelled, as she covered herself with a sheet. Alexa watched as yellow face stood there snarling and growling at Scar as Scar clicked and snarled at him "Is this about me knocking his arse down or taking the spear?" She asked,

"Spear." Scar and Yellow face rumbled, she rolled her eyes and laid back on the bed and rubbed her eyes.hed


End file.
